dbrfandomcom-20200216-history
The Guide To All Things Canon
In the beginning. There was an afro. And from this afro the multiverse was born. Within these multiverses were multiple worlds, usually with the same races scattered across them but with no real knowledge of the other multiverses that surrounded them. Kogon was the second sentient being in existance. With Kogon came the will to fight. This is because Kogon is fight. And from Kogons first decision The Void was born. To be non-existance- for Kogon needed a place to put things that weren't fight. On day three, Kogon made the book of hitting to try and make learning less Not-Fight. Eventually Kogon took away the Book of Hitting, only attainable by a chosen few. Thousands and thousands of years ago in a distant universe there was a Saiyan Elite born of a Low Class Saiyan Father and a non-Saiyan female. These were dark times for the Saiyan race and after some time it was nearly driven to extinction by said Elites mother. Through this event and an endless rage brought on by his sibling, this Saiyan cast off the bindings of mortality and became a God whom he decided would be the flame that burnt through the darkness and the God of the Saiyan race. Taking on the name of the Fire God, Shen Duren, one of the first of his line set about rebuilding all of Saiyan kind presently serving as their singular common ancestor. ---- End of an Era: All good things must come to an end. There once existed an ordinary lord of Hell- a demon of ice, known as Asmodeus Luxuria. Her power was vast, but not invincible. The problem was the apathy that struck the citizens of the after life, and nobody opposed her more passive actions. But one day, the creator of all that there is, Steve Stevenson, descended into this universe with the intention of raising heroes. It didn't go so well, so one day he decided to go down to Hell and confront Asmodeus herself. Alas, his mortal body lacked the power to stand up to her and, for the first time in history, he was enslaved. Normally, this would've been impossible, but the circumstances were not normal. When Asmodeus' lover was killed and sent to the realm of beyond, she chose to go there to keep him company until he could escape. Before this, however, she was banished into the realm of nothing by Steve, to prevent her from stopping his noble goal. While in this endless void, she was approached by a being wearing a cloak of darkness, and lent her its aid. She now had the divine power necessary to enslave a god. However, when taking a mortal body, Steve wasn't all-powerful, and Asmodeus' control over him would fade if his body was destroyed, allowing him to join with his omnipotent form once more. Despite this, she caused him to strip his mortal disguise and reveal his true angelic nature- that of Gabriel Demiurgos- and put an end to all that opposed her, until the apathy finally completely took hold of the universe they were in, causing it to fade. Her goal was freedom, and now everyone was truly free, residing in the blissful abyss of oblivion for all time. All except Asmodeus and Steve, who was now known by his true name: Gabriel Demiurgos. It was at that point Asmodeus decided to take her efforts to other universes, but Gabriel would have to strip his mortal body to switch universes, forcing Asmodeus to work alone... or at least, that's what Gabriel thought. Asmodeus was once more approached by the cloaked man, revealing himself to be Oblivion, the embodiment of all that there ever wasn't, in contrast to Gabriel, who represented creation itself. The two were beings of opposite and equal power, kept in check by self-imposed limits. But Oblivion cast away those limits, finding himself infected by the hatred Asmodeus possessed when he offered her his help. Oblivion thusly chose Asmodeus to be his successor, granting his infinite power over nothingness to her, and fading. Now Asmodeus controlled truly divine power, matching Gabriel, allowing her to control him at his strongest, granting her effectively infinite power. But before she could switch universes, she remembered a saying she heard a while back in her now obliterated home universe: "Know Gods, no peace." "No Gods, know peace." Her goal became clear: Those Gods must be killed. Backed by the force of creation itself, all the Gods of the multiverse fell one by one, becoming one with the nothingness Asmodeus now represented. One by one, universes died. And moment by moment, the multiverse inched closer to Asmodeus’ twisted view of “peace.” Unfortunately for Asmodeus, she saved one of them for last: A Saiyan who had ascended to Godhood, becoming on par with those who represented all the forces and concepts of the universe. Putting their hopes in him, all the Gods slain by Asmodeus granted the Saiyan their favor, as he reached a level beyond that of even the Gods of creation. And so the decisive fight began. The flames of divine rage against the infinite ice of hatred. While stronger than the two of them, the Saiyan hero still had trouble fighting the very embodiment of creation and nothingness themselves. The fight was long and difficult, what seemed like millennia passing while their conflict raged. Universes popped out of existence from their struggle, but the Saiyan could easily restore them if he won. If. Eventually, however, they grew tired, their fight coming to an end. Despite being outnumbered, the Saiyan had the advantage over the two, causing Asmodeus to grow desperate. So much so that she sacrificed Gabriel himself to cause her to grow even mightier, ending all of existence in the hopes of defeating him. Their final clash contained enough power to cause time itself to rend asunder. But this story didn’t have a happy ending- Asmodeus managed to finally overcome the Saiyan hero, striking him down once and for all. Asmodeus was victorious, finding true freedom in Oblivion, true peace in nothingness. She had finally won… but had nobody to share her victory with, and found herself unable to recreate the universe. Overcome with despair, she floated through oblivion, eventually fading, leaving nothing but the infinite void that existed before the beginning, and after the end. And so everything was gone… …All except for a brief laugh that echoed throughout. “You’ve met with a terrible fate…” And so, with the Gods of old nowhere to be seen… “…haven’t you?” … it all began anew. THE DEATH REALM FALLS "This is the FIFTH FUCKING TIME IT'S HAPPENED. I'm -NOT- bringing the afterlife back again!" ~Gabriel, Creator-God of DBR. OOC: Sunshine Jesse: DBR has a god OOC: Sunshine Jesse: he resides on sanctuary OOC: Sunshine Jesse: he tends to a spice garden and has lots of sex with his wife OOC: Sunshine Jesse: steve is gone for good because gabriel cannot exist in mortal form anymore